


Best Gift Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes back, & He & Danny spent time together, Then he has something for him, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Best Gift Ever:

*Summary: Steve comes back, & He & Danny spent time together, Then he has something for him, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so happy that his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett came home from his trip. The Blond pulled out all the stops for him, Steve felt completely special, & was glad to be with him. He arranged a lunch for the two of them, Danny was equally touched by the gesture. They relaxed on the lanai, & not worry about a thing that evening.

They talked about anything, & everything that happened the past year. It was perfect to be together, Just the two of them, as a couple in love. The Loudmouth Detective presented him with a gift, A part for the Marquis, which he loved. Steve took the plunge, The Former Seal said this to him.

“Danny, I have nothing extravagant as the gift you just gave me”, The Shorter Man smiled at his lover, & said this to him, “It’s okay”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said this to him, “No, It’s not, I only have this for you”. He took a deep breath, & said this to him with a smile. “I love you, Danno, Always have, Always will”. Danny was touched by that, They shared a kiss, & he said, “Best gift ever, Welcome Home, Babe”, & they spent the rest of their time enjoying their evening.

The End.


End file.
